


s01e03 Dead In The Water

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Supernatural Story, First Meetings, M/M, S01E03, Waiter Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just the check please,” he’d seen the other coming, he just didn’t take notice until he sat down next to the hot one. He gave a nod, not faltering at all.</p><p>“On it,” the wolf smiled at him, turning around to go get what he asked for. He was very sure that they were related, the scents were too similar to be coincidence, and they were together, so brothers maybe?</p><p>“You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while,” he heard the hot one say with a sigh. “That’s fun,” he tried to hide his smirk at that, knowing that he was just pointed at while he typed up what the guys had had. There was silence for a while and then</p><p>“Here, take a look at this, think I got one,” got one? They had something? Or was he pointing something out from those papers he’d been drawing circles on? “Lake Manatock, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities checked the water, nothing. Sophie’s the third Lake Manatock victim this year. None of the other bodies were found either. Had her funeral two days ago,”...</p><p>...holy crap... he’d just given his number to a hunter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e03 Dead In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Swapped Derek with the busty blonde in this episode, finally found a good part for him in this one xD

Working in the Lynnwood INN in Laura’s place wasn’t so bad. Yeah, he had half the pay because it was supposed to be his sister that was there, not him, but he showed up in her place like the manager suggested. He said that since they were there together and that Derek had almost the same work experience, he could be her replacement while she was sick or something. He got a crappier pay because he wasn’t actually an employee.

One of the good things about his job? Well, not good, really, but what makes it that little bit better? The guys that walk in, the girls too, but mostly the guys, like the one sitting at his table with the tip of a pen between his lips... those lips... this guy should be illegal, was he even _legal_? He looked... maybe his age, a little younger? Whatever, he looked good and was about the same age as him.

The only thing was, was that he never really got to talk to the hotties what walked in. He could only ogle, maybe ask them what they wanted. He rarely did or said anything else. On the _VERY_ rare occasion, he’d have their number and he’d spend the night messing with someone, didn’t matter the gender or age or if they topped or anything. They messed around, made sure they brought protection and they’d be into it, having some fun and making noises. And from the looks of this guy, he seemed like the type that would make the bed rock and give him one hell of a night. Though, he could only imagine, so today, it was a downer for him.

“Hale,” he turned to look at the manager, seeing him walk his way towards the cookers. “Jessie’s gonna take over, go collect the empty dishes,” maybe it wasn’t a _complete_ downer. At least he got to get a closer look at him. His plate was one of the empty ones.

“On it,” he stated, giving the blonde a smile and nod before swapping places with her. He grabbed his notepad and pen next to the cooker and slipped it into his waist –apron, making sure they were secure before he left the top counter and walked out into the seating area of the diner. He didn’t go to the guys’ first. He slowly moved around the room, picking things up until he had an arms load and then went back to put the dishes and cutlery next to Josh at the sink.

It was the sixth go-round that Derek made his way to the guys’ seat, gradually and calmly stopping there and grabbing the plate, catching his attention.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asked politely, easily masking his gazing and interest. He didn’t want to look hopeful, even if he was sure that this guy was completely straight or was busy and didn’t want that kind of thing. Plus, he didn’t want to seem desperate, which he wasn’t.

And then he smirked up at him. That smile confused him... completely. He thought he wouldn’t be into it, and yet he gave him that look. It was one of those predatory ones, like the ones that smooth hotties gave Jessie most of the time, scratch that, all of the time. Derek could actually _see_ the interest returned in this guy. He was as attracted to him as the wolf was to this stranger. He was also sure that he could see Derek’s own interest.

“Your number would be great,” he gently bit at the tip of his pen, almost tortuously and he knew he did it on purpose. The look in his eyes said it all.

“Coming right up,” he smirked back, his body tingling a little at his own tone. He’d unintentionally made it sound seductive and he could actually see that he just affected the other man as well.

He let out a silent breath as he left to put the plates at the sink. Derek instantly went to the cooker, next to the opening that led into the seating area and grabbed a napkin, placing it on the table, grabbing his pen and clicking it open to start writing. There was a fifty fifty chance that he would be called, but a fifty percent chance was better than no-chance. And he didn’t see anyone else worth having fun with today.

“Well, look at you Mr-Sex-Drive, you getting it on later? Who’s it?” Jessie asked, looking over the counter to the people sitting around. Derek chuckled and closed his pen, giving her a little smirk before gesturing to the one of the middle tables where the guy was still sitting, but he glanced at him, locking eyes for a few seconds before smirking and looking back down to his papers that he’d been scribbling on.

“Oh, he’s cute,” she commented with a grin. “You’re so lucky you got there first,” she giggled and he knew what she meant. He was an all round hot guy that most would want to be with for some fun. She would be one of those, Derek definitely was.

“I’ll give you details later,” he joked, winking before grabbing a cup of water as a disguise. He walked away from her and through the little gate that led into the other room, casually heading for the guy and placing the cup down, the napkin under it.

“Thank you,” the guy said roughly, his eyes staring up at him.

“Anything else?” he smirked, pocketing his hands in his ass pockets rather sexily and he could see the man take interest in that.

“Just the check please,” he’d seen the other coming, he just didn’t take notice until he sat down next to the hot one. He gave a nod, not faltering at all.

“On it,” the wolf smiled at him, turning around to go get what he asked for. He was very sure that they were related, the scents were too similar to be coincidence, and they were together, so brothers maybe?

“ _You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while_ ,” he heard the hot one say with a sigh. “ _That’s fun,_ ” he tried to hide his smirk at that, knowing that he was just pointed at while he typed up what the guys had had. There was silence for a while and then

“ _Here, take a look at this, think I got one,_ ” got one? They had something? Or was he pointing something out from those papers he’d been drawing circles on? “ _Lake Manatock, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities checked the water, nothing. Sophie’s the third Lake Manatock victim this year. None of the other bodies were found either. Had her funeral two days ago,_ ”...

...holy crap... he’d just given his number to a hunter...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, took me a while to find a good part for him to play in this :)


End file.
